Mature
|-|King of Fighters Xlll= |-|King of Fighters XIV= Summary Mature appears as a member of Iori's Team in The King of Fighters '96. The designers at the time created both Mature and Vice with the image of a "ruthless woman" and a "cruel woman" respectively. Their origin story was mostly based on the notion of Rugal employing secretaries prior to The King of Fighters '96. Both women were unavailable during location testing and were likely finished near the end of the game's production schedule. In contrast to Vice, Mature is ruthless but she likes to toy with her victim a little bit, often using her charms. She seemed to have liked Rugal while they were together. Though Iori killed both of them, she and Vice seem genuinely concerned for Iori's well being and respect his wishes. Their dislike of Goenitz implied that they are uninterested in the affairs of the Hakkeshu and in connection, the Orochi as well. It is notable that Mature seems to be bisexual. Based on her quotes with several female fighters, most notably King, she has an attraction to both genders. Mature has a certain rivalry with Chizuru because she is the guardian of the Orochi Seal, and as a member of the Hakkeshu, Chizuru is her natural enemy, in addition, Mature says that Chizuru looks like a priestess. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Mature Origin: '''King of Fighters '''Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Martial Artist, Orochi Clan, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Stat Amping. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Via power-scaling to other characters such as Terry Bogard and Sie Kensou) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Took hits from characters on her level) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with projectiles and Snake Arms. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slashing Hands:' Her hands can slash and pierce as if they were knives. *'Cutting Attacks:' Mature can infuse her hand strikes with cutting energy. *'Cutting Projectile:' Mature can create a projectile made of cutting energy. *'Snake Arms:' Mature can stretch her arms in front of her within a long range and with high speed (But it is not as fast as Vice's Snake Arms). *'Negative Energy:' Mature can slam a foe out of pure hatred, producing a pillar of dim light with a large skull inside, this attribute sometimes manifests itself in a burst of deep crimson as well. *'Knife Nails:' Mature has pink, sharp, acrylic nails, most likely used to cut and slash. *'Hakkeshu: Light:' The powers of light grant Mature fast reflexes and movements, along with enhanced speed. *'Solid Illusion Image:' Mature can make a copy of herself to assist in slashing for a short period of time. *'Lipstick Trail:' Mature can leave a trace of on her lipstick when moving fast, as evidenced in her KOF XIV Climax DM. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7